prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Thailand
SIM cards and top-ups are available widely in Thailand from the major carriers (DTAC, True and AIS) as well as a number of smaller 'boutique' provides that lease government bandwidth and equipment. Purchase of a new sim card/number is easy, and can be done at any 7-11 as well as at many airport kiosks. In the Southern regions, registration and the production of ID (such as passport for non-Thais) may be required. dtac (Prepaid brand: Happy) Default data rate * approx ฿ 1.00 / minute, 0.25 / minute for Happy Internet * approx 25 Kbps no data limit Data feature packs * unlimited data at ฿ 999 / month for smartphone users * There are many different packages, some time based, some data volume based. Eg. 150MB for 6 months for ฿250 More Information 'Availability' Can be purchased from DTAC Shops which are located in most major shopping malls and city centers across the country. SIM sizes * SIM available as "Happy Internet" * MicroSIM available as "Happy MicroSIM" but with the same plan. (Unlisted on the website) It is possible to exchange existing Dtac SIM with MicroSIM. Tethering Available. Carrier Update may required for iPhone users. Other information EDGE coverage is pretty much countrywide. DTAC has some experimental 3G but this are not usually open for general use and EDGE is usual for this carrier. True Move Default data rate 899 Baht for 5gb of data per month. They call it a post pay account but you can cancel whenever you want. The only catch is that you have to cancel in person and you can't cancel over the phone. This plan also includes unlimited wifi access at over 15,000 plus locations. 699 baht for a data and voice combo package. The data limit needs to be verified and wifi access isn't included. They also include 300 minutes along with a number of SMS. 'Availability' Standard size SIM cards are available at all 7 Eleven stores and also True Shops and True Move corporate stores. The Micro SIM is only available at the True Move Corporate stores. Make sure you purchase a 3G SIM card, as the international calling SIMs do not seem to be upgradable to include a data plan. SIM sizes Standard SIM and Micro SIM available. Tethering Available. Carrier Update may required for iPhone users. Other information True has EDGE coverage in most larger cities of Thailand. True's 3G (HSPA) operates on 850MHz frequency and is available in Greater Bangkok, Chiang Mai, Phuket and Pattaya. Check 3G coverage map for more information. Category:website support AIS (Prepaid brand: 1-2-Call) Default data rate * approx ฿ 1.00 / minute * approx 25 Kbps no data limit . Timed data packages *EDGE+ Speeds (384Kbps) for post-paid subscribers **30 Baht a month for 3 hours of use (to subscribe, dial: * 138 * 31 # ) **50 Baht a month for 6 hours of use (to subscribe, dial: * 138 * 32 # ) **100 Baht a month for 20 hours of use (to subscribe, dial: * 138 * 33 # ) **200 Baht a month for 50 hours of use (to subscribe, dial: * 138 * 36 # ) **350 Baht a month for 100 hours of use (to subscribe, dial: * 138 * 34 # ) **550 Baht a month for 250 hours of use (to subscribe, dial: * 138 * 59 # ). Also comes with unlimited AIS Wi-Fi access. *EDGE+ Speeds (384Kbps) for pre-paid subscribers (1-2-Call) **20 Baht for 1 hour of use (to subscribe, dial: * 138 * 55 # ) **30 Baht for 2 hours of use (to subscribe, dial: * 138 * 56 # ) **50 Baht for 5 hours of use (to subscribe, dial: * 138 * 57 # ) Volume-based packages (post-paid subscribers only) - all in 3G speeds (21 Mbps) * 150 Baht for 150 MB of data to be used in a month (to subscribe, dial: * 133 * 21 # ) * 350 Baht for 1GB of data to be used in a month (to subscribe, dial: * 133 * 22 # ) * 550 Baht for 2GB of data to be used in a month (to subscribe, dial: * 133 * 23 # ). Also comes with unlimited AIS Wi-Fi access. * All of these volume-based packages are add-on packages that need to be paid on top of normal minute charges. The cheapest base phone call minute package is 200 Baht for 200 minutes of call. Unlimited data rate * Unlimited day access (on EDGE+ Speeds): 49 Baht. (to subscribe, dial: * 138 * 49 # ) * Unlimited monthly access (on 3G speeds): 799 Baht (to subscribe, dial: * 138 * 24 # ). Also comes with unlimited AIS Wi-Fi access. Fair-use policy: after the first 3GB, the speed will be trottled to EDGE+ Speeds at 384Kbps. 'Availability' Can be purchased from many small mobile shops, in most towns. However many mobile shops only offer top up or talk-only services, not data - you may need to try several shops before you find one selling NetSim packages. Purchasing a Sim usually comes with some data included (something between ฿50 - 150 for Sim plus nominal balance. Sometimes bonus balance is included as hours pre-set, other times you need to send a code to make sure your bonus balance is credited as a timed data package or you'll be using the default rate and that disappears VERY quickly! Suggestion: ''go to official AIS shops (Telewiz) and tell them that you need data access for this number of days that you will spend on your trip in the country. They will find the cheapest pre-paid option for you. You can even ask them to get Micro-SIM in case you are an iPhone 4 or an iPad user. As long as you stick with pre-paid options, then you won't lose more money than what you pay right in front of them. '''SIM sizes' * Standard SIM and Micro SIM available (exchangable at any AIS Telewiz shops) Tethering Available. Carrier Update may required for iPhone users. Other information AIS has the best EDGE coverage in the kingdom. AIS's 3G (HSPA) network is available in Bangkok, Chiang Mai, Chonburi, Phuket, Hua-Hin and Nakhon Ratchasrima and is operating on 900MHz frequency at 21Mbps. For more information, please check AIS Mobile Internet website